Dreaming about you
by Flower-Bee
Summary: Ron FINALLY admits he loves Hermione, to Harry, but Harry gotta give Ron the confidence, to ask her out. Harry knows Hermione loves Ron back but he needs to prove.


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the poem so I have copyright of this poem inside this story, so I can sue you if one, you don't ask my permission to use it and two, errr... can't think of a number 2 but It will come to me. It doesn't matter this the poem stinks (it does!!) but I did my best, I'm very good at writing poems so don't flame me with your flaming pants, OK? OK, so lets start the story.  
  
Summary: Ron FINALLY admits he loves Hermione, to Harry, but Harry gotta give Ron the confidence, to ask her out. Harry knows Hermione loves Ron back but he needs to prove.  
  
Shipping: Ron/Hermione  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What's the point?" Hermione shouted, pointing her index finger that her best friend's freckled face. "What's the point of this argument? We've been fighting about this for three years!"  
  
"What's the point? The point is that Krum doesn't like you, I know, I over heard him! He said that you were only his play toy! If you just listen -" But Ron couldn't finish his sentence, Hermione had slapped him around the face and ran up the girl's staircase, crying. Ron, his face as red as his hair, especially his cheek, turned to his other best friend, Harry, sitting in front of the fireplace, looking fed up. Ron's mouth opened and closed a couple of times then he waked up to his dorm  
  
"Honestly!" Harry rolled his eyes, following Ron. You would of think, after being best friends for over six years, they would of stopped fighting. But no, argue about his, argue about that.  
  
Harry opened the door and saw Ron kicking his trunk, said with each kick, "Stupid. Bloody. Duck-Footed. Git." But then he kicked it a bit too hard and started hopping on one foot, "Ouch!"  
  
"You really don't like him, do you?" Harry said, smirking, sitting on his bed.  
  
"No, I don't. If Hermione just bloody listen to someone else in her life except her flipping boyfriend, she might learn something about the truth! He's not good for her. She needs someone like.. Like." He trailed off going red.  
  
"Like you?" Harry said causally, getting in his PJs.  
  
Ron's face change in an instant. "Me? What the heck did you get that idea?"  
  
"Oh I don't know. Just a thought, you know," Harry said, still as causally. Harry suddenly got a crazy idea, but it might just work. "So, why don't you like Krum?"  
  
"Because he bloody using Hermione!" Ron shouted, staring at Harry, like he was mad.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know that, but in Fourth year, you were arguing with Hermione, after the Yule ball about Kru-"  
  
"He was playing against you Harry, at the Triwizard tournament. Hello? Do you not remember?"  
  
Harry smiled. "I do remember it Ron. But if I do recall, you were Ok with Krum, until you find out that Hermione was going to the Ball with him. And, if you don't mind me saying," Harry was enjoying every moment of this. He knew what was going through the Weasley's mind. 'What the heck is he talking about?'"You were acting like you were jealous or something. And all thoughs time you stood up for her, I know that I did as well, but you didn't see me throwing up slugs, for her. Also, you liked it when she kissed you on the cheek, when you were nervous for your first Quidditch game, she didn't do that for me. I'm just saying!" Harry held up his hand, in innocence. Ron looked like he was speaking a different language.  
  
"I'm not.. I never... She wouldn't.. You're mad!" Ron climbed into his bed, to hide his face. It was boiling hot and as red as a cherry. He didn't want  
  
Harry to see, for some reason. Why was he blushing?  
  
"Yeah, OK, Ron, whatever," Harry said, getting in bed. "Well, we'll see. We'll see," he added quietly, so Ron didn't hear. He wouldn't of have anyway, he had already fallen asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ron was sitting in the common room, alone, with the blazing fire, just staring into it. Watching it dancing and twirling and flicking, it warmed him to the roots of his hair to the tip of his toes. He felt safe, comfortable, but a hint of loneliness.  
  
He was addicted to it. It was calling, in an angelic voice, which sounded like someone that he knew, but could put his finger on it. "Ron, come to me, please." He stared closer at the fire. He then saw a figure of a seventeen-year-old girl, with bushy hair. She was made out of fire and she reached her hair out for Ron. "Ron, take my hand, I wont burn you.."  
  
Slowly, Ron reached for her hand and held it. It wasn't like anything he had expected. It wasn't hot or rough, it was smooth and slight cold, that sent chills down his spine. She smiled and pulled him with her into the fire.  
  
Fire, Fire nothing but fire around him. But he didn't feel anything, except of course the fire girl's hand. She turned to him and put a fiery finger on his lips. He looked into her eyes and saw that they were human, and a familiar chocolate colour.  
  
"Hermione...?" He whispered. She didn't answer, but just smiled as if you say 'yes'. She leant up and, as gentle as a flower, kiss him gently on lips.  
  
As she withdrew with in a second, whispering "I'm sorry, I didn't -" but he didn't finish, Ron started kissing her again. His heart was expand, bigger and bigger. His stomach flipped like a pancake over and over again.  
  
Hermione was getting more and more clearer, less fire, more human. So were the surrounds. The fire melted away and turned into the grassy area, next to the Lake, looking on mountains and a sunset.  
  
Hermione and Ron withdrew to breath. Then they both saw where they where. Hermione smiled, "Oh my god, Ron. Isn't this beautiful?"  
  
"I've seen something more beautiful, and she's right next to me," Ron whispered, his hand lacing hers. She looked at their hands and then at his face.  
  
"That was really cheesy," She laughed softly, making Ron blush foolishly, "But the most romantic thing anyone had ever told me. Victor never said anything like that."  
  
"Oh, right, 'Victor'." Ron frowned, looking away from Hermione, nearly letting go of her hand. But she kept it tight.  
  
"Ron, Listen to me," She took her other hand and place it on his cheek, to make him look at her. He did so. "I - I'm sorry, I didn't listen to you before. I was being selfish and stubborn, like I'm always am, and I should of trusted you. Also there's something I be wanting to tell you. Ever since I saw you on the train, when we first met." She looked deep in his eyes, making Ron feel like he would never be alone again. "Ronald Oliver Weasley, I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Hermione Marie Granger," he replied, leaning in to kiss her again...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I love you too, Hermione Marie Granger, I love you too." Ron woke up, bolting up straight, and found himself being watched. Harry, who was sitting up in his bed, still in his PJs, was looking at him, with a familiar grin on his face.  
  
"I think someone needs some explaining to do." Harry said, arms crossed, a eyebrow raised, but still a grin on his face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok, OK, this hasn't been my best f.f but I was bored so I scribbled a few words down. Well, can u plz plz read now.  
  
Please.  
  
Lily Barnes xx xx 


End file.
